(1) Field of Invention
The present Invention relates to an ornamental article for personal use which can be worn on the wrist, ankle or finger. More particularly, the present Invention relates to a bracelet, anklet, wrist watch or ring which is worn on the wrist, ankle, finger or toe.
(2) Related Art
Bracelets and anklets are ornamental bands or chains which are worn around the wrist or ankle, respectfully. They can take a variety of shapes.
Wrist watches are generally circular in shape and comprise a single planar housing which houses the watch mechanism and a band which is coupled at both ends of the housing and is used to secure the watch to the wrist of the user. Rings are generally circular in shape and are worn on the finger or the toe, but can take on other shapes besides circular.
There is always a need for a new and useful ornamental article that can be worn on the wrist, ankle, finger or toes.